


Page Turner

by Blucifer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antagonistic Seungbin, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Rimming, bored sex, ignored puppy Seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blucifer/pseuds/Blucifer
Summary: Seungmin calls his name, and even though they haven’t even started bickering yet, there’s a whine in his voice that indicates dissatisfaction. “Changbin hyung,” ready argue, and even more ready to cave to Changbin’s demands as soon as he expressed interest.Black boxer briefs with bright pink, orange and blue tropical flowers and a bright pink band is what Changbin would see…and also a mint green pair of fuzzy house socks. That is, if Changbin were looking. Which he isn’t. His eyes are glued to his novel, which is exactly where he wants them to be.OR: All Changbin wants to do is read his novel in peace. All Seungmin wants to do is fool around. So, they compromise.





	Page Turner

Seungmin doesn’t even make an effort to hide why he’s here. Instead, he calls attention to it in every way possible. He’s (mostly) naked. Changbin can see from the corner of his eye the way that he desperately tries to shuck his t-shirt in the doorframe. There’s no way in hell that he’s got the confidence to dart the three and a half steps from his own bedroom into Changbin’s shirtless, but he’s going to try to hide it from Changbin anyway.

Black boxer briefs with bright pink, orange and blue tropical flowers and a bright pink band is what Changbin would see…and also a mint green pair of fuzzy house socks.

That is, if Changbin were looking. Which he isn’t.

Seungmin calls his name, and even though they haven’t even started bickering… _yet_ there’s a whine in his voice that indicates dissatisfaction. “Changbin _hyung,”_ ready argue, and even more ready to cave to Changbin’s demands as soon as he expressed interest.  Even the simple act of walking into the room and locking the door is turned into a display, as he does it with a loud _click_ and stomps across the bedroom.

Changbin has no choice but to look up from the worn yellow pages of his book.

Look at him. Really _really_ look at him, all smooth skin and compact muscle.

 Changbin knew that he was absolutely done for the minute Seungmin entered his room. It’s a dangerous combination to be both alone, awake, and not working.

Changbin lies upon his stomach and the book rests upon the comforter. Left to right, left to right, he rests his chin in one hand until it falls asleep, and then the other.

Seungmin climbs into bed with him and rests _most_ of his body weight on Changbin’s back. He can feel his half hard cock press against his crack even through his own clothing.  

Changbin could appreciate Seungmin’s directness. _Should_ appreciate his directness. Because if he had to compare the feeling of Seungmin all but laying on top of him to the pages of the bestseller he mindlessly thumbs through…there’s really no comparison.

The book is elegantly written.

Seungmin is endearingly reckless.

The pages smell like airport and paper.

Seungmin smells like mint bodywash and lotion.

There’s really no comparison, but it’s never really fun to give Seungmin what he wants. At least, not at first.

So, when Seungmin breathes hot and heavy into his ear, “what are you doing?”

Breathe in deep. Count to three. Don’t think of the way that he feels so warm pressed up against his back. “Reading. It’s really good.”

“Sounds boring.” Soft lips brush against the shell of his ear, and it would almost be sweet if Seungmin weren’t supporting most of his bodyweight on Changbin now. “You should have some fun with me.”

“The last time I ‘had fun with you’ I ended up with gum in my hair,” god how he wishes he were joking. Making out in Jisung’s bed. Whoops. Seungmin on top…Seungmin didn’t spit his gum out, and stared at him like a slack jawed idiot when Changbin cupped his balls through his thin basketball shorts.

Despite the fact that Changbin _wants_ to say yes, it makes a pretty compelling argument. Changbin turns the page, and rereads the first paragraph three times. “You never take time to learn new things.” Matter of fact tone, and not a shred of wavering confidence as Seungmin nibbles at the lobe of his ear. “This is why your exam grades are so dismal.”

 “Don’t be so mean,” graze of Seungmin’s teeth now, and a sloppy wet kiss on his neck.

It’s clear that Seungmin isn’t going anywhere, and it’s clear that Changbin doesn’t want him to. But, to turn over and admit this is to lie on his back and look at Seungmin’s unapologetic half nakedness is to give Seungmin an opening to climb on top and grind against his own half hard cock.

Which sounds a lot like giving up in his opinion.

“I’m at a really good part.” Not exactly true. He’s at _a_ part, and he can read when he’s getting his hair done or in-between takes when they’re working. “But since you’re being a pest, we’ll compromise. Yeah?”

“Yeah, c’mon. You’re just really hot and it’s been forever since we’ve done anything.” To punctuate the statement Seungmin humps against Changbin’s ass.

“You can do whatever you want to me, just don’t bother me too much. I want to keep reading.”

“That’s not fair. I know you want me.” He rocks into Changbin’s ass a few more times before the friction and sensation isn’t enough. He’s probably got a big wet patch on the front of his underwear, not like Changbin wants to lick it or anything.

Seungmin makes a pained whine like Changbin has kicked him. He’s probably biting his lip right now thinking about what wonderfully horrible thing to do to him next. “Can you at least get naked?”

“I guess _you_ can get me naked.”

That’s all Seungmin needs to hear. There’s a shuffle of clothing behind him, and floral printed boxers are tossed onto the crown of his head obscuring his vision.

“Hey stop it.” But he tucks the fabric into his fist, the same one that supports his chin and inhales deeply. Fresh from the shower, it doesn’t yet smell like Seungmin. Incomplete, the clean smell of his detergent and bodywash are present, but the scent of sweat and musk are absent. So, he surrenders the fabric into the dark blue sea of his duvet. “Hyung is being generous to you.”

Instead of teasing him like he expected, Seungmin simply makes Changbin regret everything he just said. Manhandling him, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his thick cotton joggers, lifts up, and pours him out of his pants. The cloth gets caught just past his ankles as Seungmin greedily moves on to pull down his underwear and ruck up his shirt.

“You’re hard,” Seungmin notes when he catches sight of Changbin’s cock trapped between his legs.

Only half hard. It doesn’t count. “I can’t read if you interrupt.”

“Uh huh,” against his expectations, Seungmin doesn’t just grab his ass and rut between his cheeks or his thighs like he normally does when he comes to Changbin petulant and horny.

Instead, Seungmin reaches up underneath the pillow for the small bottle of lube that floats through the bed until it falls onto the floor. He can hear the sound of the cap clicking open at the same time as he feels cool liquid spill onto his hole.

Heat flushes to his face, and embarrassment follows close behind. He’s made a really, really, really big mistake.

Spreading around the liquid with the pad of his thumb, Seungmin circles and applies pressure, circles and applies pressure, but his finger never dips inside. “So, what are you reading?” Like they’re stuck in traffic and his phone is on 4% battery. Nothing better to do.

“Just something that Hyunjin’s finished with.”

“Yeah?” Seungmin’s voice is a strange combination of disinterested and insistent. “What’s it called?” Like he doesn’t really care but expects Changbin to continue anyway.

“The um—Ah,” Just when Changbin’s become comfortable with the slow circles against his hole, Seungmin surprises him again. A single digit breaches him slowly, curiously. “Pachinko.” Changbin can’t hear himself talk over the sound of his own heart beating in his ears. He could be whispering, or he could be shouting right now, but either way he knows that Seungmin hangs onto every single word.

It’s like this. Seungmin reminds him of shrimp chips.  It’s not very poetic, nor is it particularly romantic, but it’s okay because that’s not how he and Seungmin are. Seungmin reminds him of shrimp chips, specifically, the kind that taste best when purchased from the twenty-four hour store between two and three in the morning. Preferably with pocket change, because who knows where his bank card has gone. No matter how many he inhales, he always wants more. Even if they leave a weird aftertaste in his mouth. “It’s called Pachinko.”

Seungmin doesn’t respond right away, content to rub the tip of his cock in the ridge where his ass cheek meets his thigh. Then, he crooks his finger deep inside. Then, as an afterthought, “is it any good?”

“Hmmm,” Changbin rocks against the comforter, but tries to hide it with the turn of the pages, and repositioning of his arm. “It’s alright I guess,” and what starts out as conversational melts into a hiss between his teeth.

Seungmin prods at his rim with his middle finger now too. Pressure melts into sting as Seungmin gets a second finger inside up to his knuckle. Seungmin wastes no time, crooking his fingers and rubbing slowly.

Illegal. Absolutely illegal. Seungmin’s fingers are so, so long and feel so good.

“What’s your favorite part?”

“It’s not like that.”

 Seungmin, whether he’s blindsided hornyness or purposeful and calculated diversion, doesn’t purposefully find and stroke his prostate. The just feels full, if not begrudgingly content with the feeling of being full. Growing accustomed to the stretch, and to the burn, Changbin can speak conversationally…For now.

“It’s historical. So it’s all kind of sad. I guess I like the way it’s written. Everything’s really direct.”

“Oh, you like things that are direct?” The fingers inside of him flex and _squelch_ as Seungmin pulls his fingers out. Strong hands raise his hips and spread his cheeks.

“Hey, I said don’t bother me too much,” but it’s already too late. Sloppily, greedily, Seungmin swipes his tongue across Changbin’s hole.

Seungmin ignores him at first repeating the motion by licking a wide wet stripe from his balls to the crest of his tailbone. Then, he nips at the flesh of his crack, undoubtedly leaving an awkwardly placed bruise in his wake.

By now, Changbin knows he’s not fooling Seungmin. Not one little bit. His voice, shaken and breathy, matches his skin flushed and red, which matches his cock, achingly hard. So, it counts now. “I can’t read when you’re acting like this,” more importantly, who the hell just _does_ that?

Far worse than Seungmin begging him to put his book down and Changbin caving, is what Seungmin does next. Changbin can _feel_ him smirk against his skin, “read to me then.”

Sure thing. No problem. Changbin argued with Chan about a three-chord progression, a little over two seconds of music, for over two hours. Jisung got tired and hit the timer on his phone before moving on to other projects. He arm wrestled with Woojin. Twice, over whether the toilet paper roll should go over or under. Being stubborn is an _art,_ and he’s the Banksy of being stubborn, okay? So Changbin clears his throat with a lofty “Ahem,” but not before playfully kicking Seungmin. “Sunja was a normal looking girl.”

That’s as far as he gets coherently.

Seungmin’s tongue darts back to his hole, prodding lightly at the taut band of muscle.

“Bit-ing winds-ah,” Changbin interrupts himself with every lap and every prod of Seungmin’s tongue. Loosened by Seungmin’s fingers, it’s so easy for his tongue to slide inside too. “The women put—”

 Swirl of the tongue, Seungmin’s tongue pops out of Changbin’s hole, and for a moment, all that’s left is the cold, empty feeling of air against his red wet skin.

Of course he expects Seungmin to dive right back in. When it doesn’t come, he grinds against the comforter. Abandoning any pretense behind his actions, he shakes his ass brazenly at Seungmin. The friction and the drag of the comforter is _so_ unsatisfying. Simply spreading the dangerous hot feeling around his body, the furtive motions fail to provide him with any relief.

All of this done of course with the hopes that if Seungmin didn’t put his mouth back on him, he’d beg to fuck him.

“Keep going.”

Giving up isn’t an option. So Changbin grits his teeth and starts reading again in half choked sobs, and only when he starts reading again does Seungmin’s tongue return to his hole.

After that, it’s shamefully easy to find rhythm. Two, maybe three syllables, accented by a pitiful half sob, set to the metronome of his hips rutting up against the mattress and pushing back against Seungmin’s face.  In every lick, every flick of the tongue, and drag of the teeth Seungmin pries out a little bit more of what Changbin wants to hide. Whether it is a wanton moan or a quiver of his thighs growing weak, it’s always something that isn’t supposed to be seen.

But that’s just how it goes with Seungmin. So desperate to hide his vulnerability, Changbin’s knocked off center and exposed completely.

He cums by humping his mattress and Seungmin’s haphazard ministrations: flick of the tongue and prod of his finger. But, there’s nothing that wrings an orgasm from him faster than his own stubbornness and Seungmin’s determination. It begins in the tight place at the base of his spine where Seungmin holds onto him so tightly his skin will surely bruise, and the wonderful sharp sensation tears through him until he’s cumming in short powerful bursts onto the comforter.

Changbin isn’t certain if he’s won or if he’s lost when Seungmin blankets his body and dogears the pages of his discarded book with shaking fingers. All he knows is that his ears are ringing. His skin feels as if it’s on fire.

Seungmin plants wet, uncoordinated kisses across his shoulder and up his neck. His cock is all but enveloped in the crack of Changbin’s ass, and he rocks fitfully into his skin as if he’s willing, but not eager, to finish this way if Changbin shoots him down. Husked molten hot into his ear, “your book is really boring Changbin. “If Seungmin wanted him before, he’s starved now. “Can I fuck you?”

All that Changbin can do is whimper in response. He’s going to be _so_ sensitive…But what is he gonna do? Say no when he knows he could probably get off again? When he _knows_ just how good Seungmin’s dick is? “Yeah,” cracked and vulnerable.

“Oh, thank god.” Seungmin mouths against his shoulder.

Because like, if stubbornness is an art, Seungmin is really, really, really good. It’s just that…being a little older, having a little more time in the game, Changbin’s just a _little_ bit better. And yeah, he’s sweating bullets over the day that Seungmin surpasses him.

But for now?

Seungmin spills more lube on his crack, swears under his breath, and maybe gets some onto his own cock. Then, despite all his reckless pent up energy, he still has the sense to push into Changbin _slowly._

For now, Changbin’s going to ride the pins and needles sensation of Seungmin entering from behind. Because here’s the thing about getting fucked right after cumming. There’s plenty of short, choppy waves of pleasure. But there’s plenty of discomfort too, and it’s so distinct from the stinging sensation of being stretched. It’s deep, and it’s _inside,_ like that feeling you get just on the other side of your belly button going down the hill of a rollercoaster.

So scary, unpleasant, and really, really good all at the same time.

“Why do you always tease me so much when you want it so bad,” Seungmin hisses at Changbin as he bottoms out. Without giving Changbin a chance to respond, he pulls out slowly, and slides in a little bit faster, picking up speed until the response dries on Changbin’s tongue, and all he can focus on is the sharp slapping sound of skin against skin.

Working a hand underneath his stomach, he tugs his own cock. He probably can’t get hard _and,_ cum again, but it isn’t going to stop him from feeling _so_ good. “Cause you like it too.”

“Do not.”

Uh-huh. Seungmin’s cock twitches when he says it. He bites down upon the abused patch of skin at the juncture of his neck a little harder. The jerk of his hips become faster, and far more uncoordinated.

 “Think so,” it’s all that he can manage as Seungmin spills deep inside of him. Changbin pushes back against his every thrust until Seungmin’s left milked dry and awestruck.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
